Deliverance
by doctorwholover
Summary: Bad Wolf returns in an hour of need. The Master is holding the Doctor hostage, ready to kill him. This is simply unacceptable. Is it a reunion for our favorite star-crossed lovers? This is a dedication to the supreme being of the Bad Wolf. This story is set on Gallifrey.


**A/N: So, this is my first fic in years. It is just a snippet, an idea. I hope it makes some people happy like it did me. I enjoyed writing it. I always wanted something like this to happen. I would write an entire story that included this scene, and perhaps someday I will, but I honestly just don't have the time right now.**

 **I have always seen the Bad Wolf as this breathtaking goddess that didn't get enough screen time. Think of the things she could do, the things Rose could do. Rose was an amazing companion, and this story is dedicated to her and the Doctor's relationship and perhaps the idea that as 11 they would have met again in a crazy way. I also like the idea of the Master having his drums taken away, so he is finally free to be friends with the Doctor instead of hating him for all eternity like he obviously did. Keep in mind I have no idea if the Master's real name is Koschei, it's just a lot of other fics have his name as Koschei and I figured it was probably his real name. So, there ya go. I hope you enjoy! Please review, even if it's so say "geez that made no sense" lol. Because honestly? This fic's sole purpose is to portray Rose Tyler/Bad Wolf as the goddess she could have been.**

The room hushed as she walked in. Her black cloak trailed behind her, billowing as though the wind carried it's edges out and away from her legs. Her boots came up to just under the knee, where her black pants dipped inside them. Her top looked more like armor and it contoured to every curve of her body, fierce and protective. It looked as though a bullet would never be able to pass through it. Her face wasn't visible because of the large hood the cloak provided, shielding her identity from everyone. Her footsteps echoed as she walked confidently, never hesitating, in the heavy boots. Her hands were open but hanging at her sides and her shoulders being tense was the only hint that perhaps she was ready for an attack. He couldn't see any weapons on her, but that certainly didn't mean she didn't have any, especially with the cloak restricting visibility so much. The Master was getting nervous, and the Doctor was worried that perhaps he should be nervous, as well. Who was this person and why was she marching confidently toward them without revealing her identity or her intention.

Her movement stopped when she stood about ten feet away from them. The Doctor fought his bonds again, trying to get loose in case this went south really quickly. The Master just stared and the Doctor thought he saw a twitch of a smile before it was quickly pushed back into a neutral face.

"Who are you and what do you want? We were just getting to the part in the story where the Doctor says 'goodbye' to his head and then here you are, crashing the party," The Master opened his arms in emphasis and then spun around and got down to eye level with the Doctor on his knees. "This better not be some sort of attempt at a rescue mission."

"It's not, really. I don't even know who that is. I'm just as surprised as you are," The Doctor honestly replied, nervously flashing his eyes back and forth from the Master to the woman in black.

The Master turned back to the woman, who hadn't uttered a word and still stood with her hands open facing them. "Well, are you going to speak or do I have to force you to?"

"Tiny," She whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear the word. The Doctor and the Master were confused.

"Tiny? What's tiny?" The Master asked, raising an arm in question and taking a step toward her.

"You are," She voiced a little louder. Her hand twitched and a crack formed in the thick flooring of the building right in front of the Master's foot as he was approaching her. "Come no closer."

"How dare you insult me! What right do you have to be here? I don't know how you did that, but you're probably just another stupid ape probably half love-sick with the Doctor here to attempt a silly rescue mission," The Master smirked and again came forward, stepping over the crack. "Well, it's not going to work!"

The woman raised her hand just above her waist and the Master fell instantly, screaming and writhing in pain on all fours and then whipping back onto his knees, still screaming. The woman slowly took a few steps toward him, never letting her hand fall. When she was next to him, she leaned over and put her lips near his temple.

"You are the stupid ape if you believe for one second that the Doctor is not protected, both by human or otherwise. Everything inside me is telling me to end your life with a snap of my fingers and obliterate your entire essence into atoms, but I can't, I won't. The Doctor, however deluded, still remembers you as a friend. As long as that is true and you agree to leave him and the Earth alone, you will be permitted to live," The woman spoke, still softly but that was what was scaring the Doctor so badly.

"Who…are…you?" The Master grunted out through his pain, his face turning red from the rising blood pressure even with his Time Lord physiology.

"I am death. I am life. I am the one you should be afraid of," She spoke, finally building some volume into her voice.

"Who are you, really?" The Doctor voiced finally, almost deciding to not even say it for fear that she would suddenly turn on him. But, she said she protected him, right? So that meant she was good, right, a friend? Maybe River?

The woman lowered her hand, and the Master dropped to the ground and curled into a ball, letting out a huge breath of air. Her hands came up to her hood and she slowly pulled it back to appear glorious blonde hair. It was pulled back in a braid that wasn't visible as it was inside the cloak but braids framed her face that went in to form the larger braid. Her eyes glowed bright yellow, like the sun. It didn't emit light, which is why he hadn't noticed it before, but he recognized it immediately, as he recognized her face immediately.

"Ro-Rose?" The Doctor breathed, instant tears coming to his eyes as he took her in. How could she be here? How could she have crossed over from the parallel world to be here? How was she the Bad Wolf again? He had taken it from her all those years ago.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I am here to protect you from the man who hears the drums. I am here to take the drums away," She spoke, turning her head slowly from the Doctor to the Master, still laying on the floor.

She leaned down over him and she looked like a goddess as her glowing eyes searched his face.

"The drums are a curse, Koschei. Do you want to be bound by them forever?" She asked softly, raising a hand to his face.

Instant peace fell over him and he cried out at the shear glory of being free of the drums in his mind, that constant nagging earworm he couldn't ever drown out. Her hand fell away from his face and he cried out again at the return of the _tap tap tap tap._

"No, please!" He cried and crawled an inch closer. "Please, make them stop!"

She straightened. "You must promise to leave the Doctor alone. To let him go on, protecting people, saving people, saving the universe."

The Master automatically nodded his head. "Yes, yes! Please, I promise, just please take them away."

"You are bound by your word. I will always know if your mind decides to ignore that vow," She told him, with finality.

Then, she touched her hands to the Master's temples and again, he cried out as the drums left his mind and he heard…well, nothing. He heard nothing for the first time in centuries, and he wept. He balled up and cried at her feet.

"Remember your vow," She said and straightened again.

"Thank you," he cried, tears streaming down his face as he felt peace finally deep in his mind.

She didn't reply, but stepped around him and walked to the Doctor, who stared up at her in awe, unable to move or speak. He wasn't very articulate in this incarnation, anyway. She reached behind him and simply touched his handcuffs and they opened and fell off immediately. He brought his hands around to his front, rubbing his wrists from the soreness left by them, still staring at her. She stared at him, and it was unnerving to say the least.

"You are safe. You will always be safe. The Master will not ever go against his vow. Even if he did, I will be there to stop him. You need not worry about him anymore," She explained and when she had finished she turned and was moving to pull her hood up when finally, the Doctor found his voice.

"Wait!" he yelled, panicked she'd leave and his hesitance to even speak would leave so many questions he had at the front of his mind unanswered.

She paused and turned back towards him. She didn't answer him, she just waited for him to speak again.

"So, you're the Bad Wolf? The same Bad Wolf from Satellite 5? The same one who killed all those Daleks and saved me all those years ago?" He breathlessly asked multiple questions, unable to narrow it down to just one.

"Yes. I am the Bad Wolf. I know you are confused, I can feel that coming off of you in waves. I understand, but things will be revealed in time. You must understand that the human Rose Tyler created me to help you, to protect you," She told him.

"So, you're not her, you're not Rose Tyler, then?" he asked even though he dreaded hearing the answer, fearing it wasn't Rose standing before him even though it looked like her.

"I am not, at this moment. I am not safe at the moment. Being on Gallifrey…I am not safe," She stated. "I have to protect myself above all."

"At this moment? You mean she's inside of you, a part of you?" The Doctor asked, not being able to help himself.

She didn't answer but turned and put her hood up, walking away from them in the way that she came. The Doctor was torn between talking to the Master, who had at least risen to a sitting position, and running after her to demand an explanation about Rose.

"Forgive me," The Master breathed, his eyes sincerely apologetic for the first time since they were young Gallifreyan children playing in the fields of red grass.

The Doctor hesitantly smiled. "You're forgiven. Um…I'll be right back." He turned and ran in the direction 'Rose' had walked, and saw she was almost to the door she had entered earlier.

He focused on not tripping over his uncoordinated legs as he ran to her. She turned the corner and she was lost from his view for a few seconds before he turned and caught up to her outside the room.

"Wait, please!" The Doctor pleaded, his eyes filling with tears he refused to shed. He willed himself to not get emotional.

Rose turned and pulled her hood back a little to uncover her face to look at him. Her eyes still glowed, though more faintly.

"I can't keep this up forever. I have to go somewhere safe so that I can protect myself," She said, her voice edged with something like pain.

"Come with me. I can take you anywhere. Anywhere you want to go, we can go. Just please…I have questions," The Doctor told her, his arms limp at his sides in defeat.

She seemed to consider this as she didn't speak immediately.

"That could have dramatic repercussions," She simply said.

"Please," The Doctor asked one last time.

She stared at him and to the Doctor, it felt like she saw into his very soul. It made him want to squirm, but a Time Lord didn't squirm under scrutiny. When she nodded, barely even visibly, the Doctor let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and breathed a simple, "Thank you."

"The Tardis is this way," The Doctor stepped around her and walked with her to the Tardis. IT stood with two men guarding it but now that the Master was no longer hostile, they didn't stop them from stepping inside. 'Rose' hesitated when the Doctor opened the door.

"Is everything alright?" The Doctor asked her, stepping inside but turning halfway towards her still.

"I just…It's been so long since I've seen her," She said, closing her eyes.

The Doctor walked inside, motioning for her to follow after she had opened her eyes. She slowly stepped inside and immediately her eyes glowed brightly and she took a deep breath and smiled. She walked up the ramp to the central column and placed her hand lovingly on the control panel.

"Hello, girl," she breathed. In return, the Tardis sent an overwhelming feeling of love and relief towards her that almost caused her to gasp.

"Well, she likes you," The Doctor laughed, joining her.

"I'm safe here, inside her. I am a part of her and she will keep me safe," She explained to him, still stroking the Tardis, but then she turned to him, "I am going to let Rose have her mind back and rest from the loss of power I used today. She will need protected. You and the Tardis are her best protectors."

The Doctor nodded. "I would never let anything happen to her."

'Rose' smiled. "I know, my Doctor. Thank you for this."

He nodded. She reached and unclasped her cloak and pulled it off, draping it onto the railing of the ramp she had walked up and turned back to him.

"Will she know me?" The Doctor couldn't help but ask.

"No. Do tell her. She's missed you," She said, smiling. Then, she closed her eyes tightly.

The Doctor held his breath, completely beyond excited to see Rose again. He couldn't believe his luck. He had regretted losing her so many times. He missed her in his life, running for their lives mostly, but he missed other things, too. Her smile, her laugh, her compassion, her…love.

Before he could go any further down that depressing road, deep and familiar chocolate brown eyes were staring into his green ones. They didn't register him at first, and the Doctor was afraid she might faint. But, she remained standing and then looked extremely confused.

"Wha-What's going on? Who are you? Where…Oh…My…God," She completely was breathless as she looked around. Even though the Tardis had undergone some renovations after he had regenerated this last time, it was obvious Rose still recognized the Tardis.

"The Tardis?! The…the Tardis?! How in the world am I here?" She wasn't even looking at him as she went to the console and stroked it lovingly. A hum answered her, and she smiled. Then, she dead stopped and whirled around to face him, her braid flying around onto her left shoulder.

"Who are you? Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked, accusation creeping into her tone as a million thoughts and possibilities ran through her mind.

The Doctor took a deep breath and approached her. "It's me, Rose. I don't know how, I don't know why, but you're here in the other universe."

"You…you changed again?" Rose asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, not too awfully long after I…after I lost you the second time," The Doctor told her, his voice breaking a little against his will as the memories came unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

"How…I don't even remember what happened, really. There are so many gaps in my mind, Doctor, I can't remember how I got here," She said, rubbing her temple as she tried to fight off a rising headache.

"It's okay…and honestly," He took a deep breath and then let it out with a laugh, "who cares?"

Rose laughed for the first time, and it was like music to his ears. The single most beautiful sound he had heard in this body, and he had missed it more than anything.

"Okay, good point. Maybe you are the Doctor," Rose quietly acknowledged as her laughter subsided. "First word you said to me?"

"Run," The Doctor said automatically.

Rose smiled her signature tongue in cheek smile and squealed as she ran towards him. It didn't matter how she had gotten there, it didn't matter how much she remembered or what exactly the Bad Wolf was up to, not at this moment. All that mattered was that Rose Tyler was hugging the Doctor and suddenly, the universe was right again.

 **There you have it. Maybe it will continue later in life, but not now. Review if you liked it, and even if you didn't. Thanks, guys!**


End file.
